the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Amnesia: The Last Man of Pompeii
"Look what you've done; Brendon. Look what you've done! This is the Rapture; described by your own Bibles!"--A note by Alexander von Brenneburg describing the "rapture" created by Brendon and the Churche De Lie. Amnesia: The Last Man of Pompeii is the spiritual predecessor of Amnesia: The Dark Descent and the entire Amnesia series. It takes place during the rapture of Pompeii; inside a Christian/Arithmetic church based around Sophus Lie's monster group numbers, which they discovered by accident after cracking an Orb. The game is based on the Indie video game Presentable Liberty. Main Story The game begins with the player; Brendon, and other cultists of Churche De Lie of Pompeii. The church believed that; from a vision by breaking an Orb found in the volcano that would destroy Pompeii; the Lie group of numbers by Sophus Lie were the mathematical formula of the Holy Trinity. Now with these provisions, they combined it with their Christianity, creating Churche De Lie. Using their new religion, they managed to gain two new members, Brendon Caesar and Justine Agrippa. Later on, after exploring the church, the cultists of De Lie call all the members of the church to the main prayer room. They gather everyone around, and take a broken Orb out of a cabinet, as well as a golden bottle, which is revealed to be filled with Vitae, due to funding by Alexander, a resident of Pompeii. Pouring the Vitae into the broken Shards, they drink from it. Brendon's vision, as seemingly well as the others', goes oddly blurry, as an explosion is heard. The others (aside from Justine Agrippa) begin to transform into Orb Brutes and Orb Grunts. As they transform, the doors are slung open by the Shadow, revealing the destruction of Pompeii. As revealed later in game, the volcanic eruption was caused by the Shadow when it woke up to stop Churche De Lie. ''Amnesia: The Gatherer Chronicles (DLC story) ''Amnesia: The Gatherer Chronicles ''is a DLC chronicling events in 2016; after the Bad ending. It describes the events of an attempted looting of the ruins of Churche De Lie. The two new characters, Richard Jones and Joe Agrippa, were hired; seemingly; by a descendant of Oswald Mandus; Charles Mandus, to steal the Orb Shards from the ruins. However, the trip goes sour as Joe Agrippa, the getaway driver, is killed by the Shadow and Richard is hunted by a partially invisible Orbist (A Vitae-transformed Brendon Caesar) across London. Gameplay (and cont. of main story above) The player resumes control of Brendon, when he must run away from his former colleagues in order to survive. The player is fittingly prompted to run down the nearby hall; as anywhere else will result in death. As the player runs down the hall, their sanity will slowly drain. Upon reaching an iron door, the player must enter, and use a chair from a desk to block monsters from barging through said iron door. Eventually, the banging will stop, and the described note from Alexander. After reading it, the banging will continue, thus meaning Alexander has left. Brendon will pass out, now with no memory of the prior events. Staring at the door will result in Brendon's sanity quickly draining. Later on, the player will receive notes from Justine Agrippa, as she survived. She will pass notes to you via barred window of your "cell", as she had a similar idea to hide. However, upon writing letters back and forth, it's revealed she doesn't have a chair to hold her door closed, but she isn't worried; as she didn't even touch the Shards, leaving her no trace of the orb on her. However, as you begin to learn more about her (and receive more letters from Alexander; usually to belittle you and to berate you), the more traces of the Orb are left on her. Eventually, the banging of your chamber door will stop, but suddenly, the "door breaking" sound effect will play, along with the screams of a female and blood splattering on your chamber from the barred window. The player will be prompted to take the chair and kill the monsters. Endings (and cont. of cont. of story) Good Ending The player will storm out of the room with the chair, the sanity bar replaced with a kill count. In order to get this ending, the player must get at least 50 / 200 of the enemies dead. (Note: As of what happens after; you do hear Justine's voice at the beginning of the game while talking to her during your exploration of Churche De Lie.) The player, as in all endings, will eventually be torn in three by the Shadow (and possibly the Kaernks). The player will hear Justine's voice as the screen fades to black, telling the player they "deserve so much more", and will "try to help them get back some day". She ends it saying; quite sadly; "but for now, rest." Neutral ending The neutral ending can be achieved if the player kills less than 50 of the enemies. After mutilation at the hands of the Shadow, the player's screen will turn a sickly white, while Alexander laughs hysterically, explaining how much of an idiot you are. Bad ending If the player has killed 0-10 / 200, then this ending will be activated. The Shadow will spare them; but at a cost. As the Orb Brutes and Orb Grunts close in (supposedly along side the Kaernks), Brendon looks at his hand as he begins to transform into an Orb Grunt. Sobbing, he shouts his apologies as the building is smothered in ash, killing everyone inside. Enemies Orb Grunts '''Orb Grunts '''look similar to normal Servant Grunts, but where robes and mask (which have bonded to their bodies) as well as Orb-esque crystals forming inside-out of them. They also have spiky, hair-like appendages coming from their heads; similar to dreadlocks. Orb Brutes The '''Orb Brutes' have similar appearances to that of a normal Servant Brute. However, they are covered in robes which have bonded to their bodies, as well as Orb-esque heads. The Shadow The Shadow 'is the primary antagonist of ''Amnesia: The Last Man of Pompeii. Upon awaking in order to stop Churche De Lie, he caused a volcanic eruption that would destroy Pompeii. He kills you in the good and neutral endings. Later on, another Shadow attempts to kill Daniel in Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Although unlikely, they may be the same Shadow. Alexander '''Alexander of Brennenburg (or Alexander von Brennenburg) is a sadistic castle baron and the primary antagonist of Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Although not an actual enemy, he emotionally abuses you throughout the game, even threatening Justine; due to knowing she's alive. Kaernk The Kaernk 'seemingly awaken along side the Shadow; as they are not encountered until the door is flung open by aforementioned Shadow. They may be the helpers of the Shadow in the good and neutral endings. Orbist (DLC only) '''Orbist '/ 'The Orbist '''is a Vitae-transformed Brendon Caesar. He defends the Orb and pursues Richard Jones throughout London; aided by the Shadow. He appears to be an iron-clad, partially invisible Servant Grunt with acidic flesh-like spores and webs growing on his body. Soundtrack (chronological order) "''Churche De Lie; the Church of Sophus" '' plays in both scenes while Brendon is welcomed into the Church, and while exploring the Church. ''"Re:Ritual" Re:Ritual ''plays during the scene whilst the cultists are supplying everyone with a Shard and Vitae. ''"Post:Ritual:Killers!" ''Post:Ritual:Killers! ''plays during the cultist's transformations. ''"The Guardian / Shadows Haunt Them / Kaernk March" The Guardian / Shadows Haunt Them / Kaernk March ''is a three-part song. The first part; ''The Guardian; plays when the Shadow attacks. The second part; Shadows Haunt Them; plays while the Shadow trashes the Church. The third piece; Kaernk March; is the beginning piece leading up to the next song in the soundtrack. "Insanity of the Vitae; The Chase Begins" Insanity of the Vitae; The Chase Begins ''is a sped-up, rock version of ''Churche De Lie; the Church of Sophus. It's build-up song is Kaernk March. It plays while the player runs from the monsters. "Hidden / Alexander?!"' Hidden / Alexander?! ''is a two-part piece. ''Hidden ''plays while getting into the room and placing the chair there. ''Alexander?!; the second piece, is a slower, piano version of Hidden ''with ''Kaernk March ''used to build it up. It plays while Alexander gives you a note, as well as during reading it. ''"The Last Man in Pompeii" The Last Man in Pompeii ''plays after reading Alexander's note. ''"Amnesia: Agrippa" Amnesia: Agrippa ''plays when you discover Justine is alive; and whilst reading her note. ''"Alexander of the Orbs" Alexander of the Orbs ''plays every time Alexander sends you a note. It is a slowed down version of ''Kaernk March ''as a build-up of an electric piano version of ''Alexander?!. "The Dark Descent" The Dark Descent ''plays when you figure out Justine doesn't have a chair in front of her door. ''"Death Stops Knocking / You Have to Avenge Her!" Death Stops Knocking / You Have to Avenge Her! ''is a two part piece. ''Death Stops Knocking ''plays when the monsters stop trying to attack you. A remix of ''Kaernk March ''and ''The Dark Descent ''begins playing as a build-up to an out of tune organ piano version of ''The Last Man in Pompeii; this is You Have to Avenge Her!. It plays when Justine is killed and when you kill the monsters. "Wish You Were Here; My Last Goodbye From Other World" Wish You Were Here; My Last Goodbye From Other World ''is the song that plays during Brendon's death scene from the Good ending. ''"I Applaud You, Mister Caesar" I Applaud You, Mister Caesar is an altered, glitch-hop version of Chase Theme ''from the original ''Amnesia: The Dark Descent. It plays in the neutral ending, whilst Alexander mocks you as you die. "Roman Calvary Choirs are Singing, And the Walls came Tumbling Down!" Roman Calvary Choirs are Singing, And the Walls came Tumbling Down! ''is the bad ending theme. As it states in the title, it is a choir singing whilst the sound effects of crashing weave in and out. ''"Centuries (Amnesia Remix)" Centuries (Amnesia Remix) ''is a cover of Fall Out Boy's ''Centuries. It is sang by Oswald Mandus's voice actor; Toby Longworth. Centuries (Amnesia Remix) ''also utilizes sounds from ''Amnesia: The Dark Descent ''to replace the instruments. It plays during the credits. Continuity The game requires no continuity due to being before the series. Trivia * The game is inspired by ''Presentable Liberty, ''in which the player receives notes whilst trapped behind a door. * Despite the lack of Amnesiac wine, the player still gets Amnesia. There's no explanation in game; but real life science suggest it may have been a stress-induced concussion. * The secondary protagonist; Justine Agrippa, was originally going to be named Justine Mandus. * The design of the cultists (before and after transformation) was inspired by the Intelligencers from ''Amnesia: The Great Work. Category:Amnesia Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Game